The Notebook edited version
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: A/N written as a response to WIKTT Bookmark Challange. Snape enchants a book to ensnare Lily Evans but it ensnares Hermione Granger instead Rowling still owns


July 1976

The dark- haired boy known as Severus Snape entered his room in Slytherin House broken and shaken to the core. His best friend/object of his affection had ended their relationship. Lily Evans was the only other person besides his mother who meant anything to him at all. He could not live without her love; if it was just friendship so be it, but he could not loose her in his life. Damn that Potter for making him so enraged that he forgot himself and insulted the only person that ever stood up for him. Potter had everything but he will not have Lily. He opened the bottom drawer of the desk that was in his room and removed a notebook. He took out his wand and quill and enchanted the book. She would not be able to leave him now….

July 2000

Professor Hermione Granger was arranging her things in her new classroom for the next term. Harry would always tease her about doing things so early, but she knew no other way. It in fact calmed her to know that all her things are organized and ready for her Arithmancy classes the next term. She had just finished her training to be a professor and she couldn't be more excited to begin teaching. Madame Vector survived the battle but was so traumatized by it she was unable to return. Hermione was more than willing to fill in the position. Harry also received his degree and became the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Neville became the Herbology professor when Madame Sprout retired. Cho Chang filled in the Muggle Studies position after the tragic murder of Professor Burbage by Voldemort himself.

She did not know much about the rest of her friends or what they were doing since the end of the war, probably because it took so much time and energy to rebuild their world. She knew that Kingsley was formally elected as the Minster of Magic and was doing a fine job. Tonks managed to survive her aunt when Mrs. Weasley went after Bellatrix and killed her before she could strike a fatal blow. After the young Auror recovered she assisted Kingsley in gathering the remaining Death Eaters and the awesome job of reorganizing the Ministry. Tonks was not the only Order member that had cheated death that day. After they came upon Professor Snape, they were able to save him from Nagini's bite. Harry stood up for him to the Order and the Board of Governors and was reinstated as headmaster despite the fact that he was instated under Voldemort's rule and later abandoned his post. Professor McGonagall remained as Deputy Headmistress. Remus was badly injured in the fight and was taken away by Hagrid to a place somewhere in Romania to some sort of shaman to be healed. With his absence Professor Grubbly-Plank once again filled in for the Care of Magical Creatures. Ron was also in Romania studying dragons with his brother Charlie. She did not hear much news after that, but it was all right. Bad news travels the fastest, and if Remus had died she would have known it. Except for Mad Eye Moody and Percy Weasley they did not lose any warriors in the final battle. It was a shame though about Percy, he had just reconciled with his family when he was killed, devastating Mrs. Weasley.

Headmaster Severus Snape had arranged for the old desk in her office to be removed and replaced with a better one. It was not new, but it was in pristine condition. As she opened the last drawer, she realized it was jammed. She put her hand in and removed what appeared to be a notebook.

_How odd, _she thought to herself It was a simple notebook with the Hogwarts seal on the cover but nothing else. There was no name or anything else for that matter that would indicate to whom it belonged.

Intrigued, she opened it and out came a gust of white powder, making it hard for her to breathe. She saw the outline of what appeared to be a young Severus Snape before she lost consciousness.

***

Severus Snape was at his home at Spinner's End, also organizing his things for the next term of Hogwarts. He was of the mindset that he would not be able to relax for the remainder of his two- month holiday unless his Hogwarts affairs were already put in order. He saw a paper that he signed months ago to allow a new desk to be put in Hermione Granger's office. He was shocked when he saw that it was his old desk in the Slytherin dorms. How could he not have seen this before? He had to be sure that the notebook was not found.

He Apparated to the school to find Hermione Granger on the floor, the notebook by her side.

_Oh Bugger_


End file.
